


Whumptober 2020 #1

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Incorrect stitching of wounds, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Blood, Short, Vomiting, Whump is very mild, Whumptober 2020, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEPrompt- Shackled
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Whumptober 2020 #1

“How do you even get into these situations?” Gordon asked as he observed Thomas’ predicament.

“I’m a P.I! It’s an occupational hazard.”

“Oh really?” Gordon teased.

“I didn’t wake up today thinking that, ‘A’ I would have a stalker and ‘B’ they would hire me so that they could shackle me to their wall.” Thomas responded.

“We did arrest her.” Gordon said, sitting next to Thomas.

“Great! Except for the fact that I feel awful.”

“Awful how?”

Thomas paused as he felt a sharp ache move through his head; He turned away from Gordon and vomited. “Awful like that.”

Gordon rubbed his back, “It’s not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say, you can move away from the vomit.” Thomas retched again.

“Is this… a cut on you shoulder?” Gordon’s finger grazed the dried blood on the shirt, “That’s been stitched up?”

“Yep. Mary did it herself. With sewing…” More vomit splattered onto the floor.

“Thread?” Gordon suggested, “That was pink?”

“Maybe?”

Gordon hummed, “It’s stitched into little hearts. How romantic.”

Feeling Gordon’s fingers move across the stitches, Thomas tensed from the burn, “Ow.”

“Sorry.” Gordon rapidly moved his fingers away.

Thomas moved his head back to Gordon’s shoulder, “Head in pain.”

“Any other problems while we’re at it?”

“Mouth dry. Throat sore. Back aching.”

Gordon hummed, “I’d give you a kiss, but I think I can be forgiven for not. Given the situation.”

Thomas made a vague noise of agreement as his head began to throb again. The shackle around his ankle was pinching a relative mount of skin. He felt some liquid there. A slight movement restarted the searing pain.

“Skin’s broken down there.” Gordon stated.

“I’d noticed. It is my…” Thomas quickly moved away, a few mouthfuls of bile hit the floor.

“Leg.” Gordon finished, “I’m going to find out how the rest of the group is doing finding a bolt cutter.”

Thomas moved back over to curl against Gordon. He shivered.

“Or I could stay?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to chose Shackled as the prompt lol. :P
> 
> Still working on 'Flowers show love, but they remind me of my pain'.
> 
> This is more of a writing exercise. 1 day=1 fic


End file.
